It Still Hurts
by NatNao13
Summary: Um. I'm new so... and I suck at rating. And summaries. So... this a little dark. Not as dark as a lot of the fanfics out there but... yeah. Enjoy, I guess?
1. Chapter 1 Chloe

_ It hurts... It hurts so much... Why did I think I could trust her when it was such a blatant lie? _I turn in my bed again. I can't sleep. Not with what she did eating at me. I sit up and start doing what I really shouldn't: think. Who knew thinking could be bad for a person?

_ Why didn't she just tell me? _I question. _What did I do to make her think lying was the way out? She should know that I'm an extremely understanding person... well. Understanding in the sense that I won't get extremely pissed off at her. _I chuckle quietly. After all, I'd hate to wake someone up because of my pain.

I'm tempted to write more of my story, but I can't turn my light on. It'll wake people up so I'm stuck here in the dark with nothing to do but think and wallow in my confusion. And... a rubber band on my wrist. I pull the band back and listen to it snap back. _It hurts less than her lying to me_... I pull it back a few more times, keeping a straight face.

_ She isn't the only one who can cover up their feelings. _I say in my mind snapping the rubber band repeatedly. _Just because I don't bring it up anymore doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. she should relise that. She's poker-faced her way through situations before she told me._

I stiffen. _She says she loves our friendship, but... everything could just all be a lie._

* * *

**So um... this is the first fanfic I've ever posted. It's just kinda to see how people respond. And in case anybody was confused, Beca lied to Chloe for a really long time. I'm still a bit of a noob when it comes to writing, but I've been wanting to put something up for a really long time. so here it is. Constructive critisism welcome :3**


	2. Chapter 2 Beca

** Beca**

_ She's been getting distant lately. _I think as I watch Chloe talk to Aubrey about something. _It can't be because of those lies. She said that it was fine and to just tell her the next time I feel uncomfortable._

I walk forward when I see Aubrey walk away.

"Hey, I say quietly, gently punching her shoulder. she looks at me and smiles. _See? Nothing's wrong. She's a bad lier._

"Hey," she says back, but I see her move away from me a little. I frown. _Why'd she move?_

"Is something wrong?" I ask. she shakes her head and keeps smiling.

"No"

"Okay." She starts to walk away. "Wait, I was wondering uh... if you wanted to hang out like tomorrow or something?"

"Oh, I-"

"Chloe! We have to go!" Aubrey calls from her car.

"Okay!" Chloe calls back. Turning towards me she gives me a gentle smile. "Sorry, Beca. I have stuff going on fo awhile, maybe in a week or so." She starts walking to the car. "I might text you later. If I have time."

I watch them drive away and head back to my dorm. Sitting in front of my computer I take out my phone and start typing a message to Chloe, but stop. _If she wants to text me she will. _I think, not wanting to seem clingy. _Ugh. I'm so used to her being clingy that it's become habit to text her as soon as I can. Why is she distancing herself from me? She can't have that much going on... I have to stop thinking about this._

Turning to my computer, I start another mix. Dreading the time that I stop because I know the thoughts will be back.

* * *

**So second chapter. Wrote it in school today, lol. I had originaly planned it to be a oneshot but I have an idea for it. I have the POV of it by all the characters and their thoughts while watching Beca and Chloe's friendship grow distant. Aubrey's next chapter but who should I do after her?**


	3. Chapter 3 Aubrey

**Aubrey**

"What happened to you and Beca?" I ask as I drive Chloe to the diner. We're meeting her parents for lunch.

"Nothing happened," She replies as she stares out the window.

"You didn't hug her goodbye," I state flatly.

"She doesn't like to be hugged." She bites back. I can hear her eyes roll on her voice. I scoff.

"You didn't care before. Why do you care now?"

"I figured that maybe I should start respecting other people's personal boundaries."

"Chloe-"

"Can we just drop it? I'm on my period." She snaps.

"You were dancing around the apartment five days ago because you period was over."

"I just don't wanna talk about it. It'll be over in like a week or something." I sigh.

"Fine. But if you keep being weird after this week is up, I'm gonna make you spill." We get out of the car and walk into the diner. Chloe's parents rush to greet us with hugs and I can't help but to smile. I'm guessing Chloe can't help it either since she's beaming.

_I have a feeling that smile won't last long when we get home._

_I was right. _I think as the smile on Chloe's face and the sparkle in her eyes disappear. They left almost as soon as she looked at her phone, and she's still staring at it.

"What're you staring at?" I ask as I sit next to her on the couch. I peek at her screen and my eyes are met by a black haired vampire and a pink haired princess kissing. Of course she has a Bubbline picture as her background. But if I can see her background, then there's nothing. Chloe blinks when her screen goes black.

"What were you staring at?" I ask again. She puts her phone away.

"Nothing." She says quickly.

"Well, I saw that. But you seemed upset that nothing was covering that picture."

"It's just upsetting that even though the producer of Adventure Time announced that Marceline and Bonnie dated, they can't show any of their relationship."

"Nothing else?"

"Nope. I'm a little tired. Gonna be an early night for me." She says quietly. "Night"

"Night." I reply as I watch her walk to her room.

_I'll keep my ears open tonight... In case she needs me._

* * *

**I write the chapters at school the day they're posted. That's why there wasn't anything over the weekend, lol. We had to do a paper in English today on how to write a proper sentence. Pssh, I'm pretty sure being a freshman in high school that constantly writes I know how to write a sentence. *To all high school English teachers* If you're student doesn't know how, I pity you.**


	4. Chapter 4 Stacie

Stacie's POV

"Why are you so blue, midget?" I ask while sitting on Beca's bed. She looks up at me from her desk.

"What do you mean?" she asks. I roll my eyes.

"You've been mixing sad music for the past two hours." I state. "Why the hell are you mixing a bunch of sad music?" Beca turns back to the computer and starts changing things on the mix.

"Are they not good? Have I lost my touch?" She says rapidly. _Fucking idiot._

"No! You still have your touch. I just don't wanna be so damn depressed while doing homework."

"Oh..." She fixes the mix and saves it. Shoving all my books off the bed she lays down next to me. _Bitch._ I think as I stare at the books now on the floor.

"So does this mean you're gonna talk about your feelings?" I ask while stretching. Beca stretches across her bed and sighs.

"Chloe's gotten distant. Whenever I ask to hangout she always has something going on that we can't."

"So you miss her?"

"Yeah..."

"Is there any reason she would be getting distant?"

"No." I look at Beca, surprised.

"Chloe wouldn't just start getting distant randomly." I say. "Is there ANYthing that could make her?"

"Well..." I hear regret in her voice as she turns her head away.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. I was just uncomfortable around her since she admitted she had a crush on me. And I lied for a few days before I came clean."

"Beca!" I gasp.

"She said it was fine! And she's a terrible liar so I know it's not that." Beca defends, rolling on to her back.

"Beca. She actually is a good liar. A really good liar."

"I've seen her try to lie before. She sucks at it." I can hear in her voice and see it in her eyes that she desperately doesn't want to believe me.

"Beca. She lied to Aubrey, her best friend, for weeks. You were there! She was planning an awesome birthday party and Aubrey had no clue."

"But why would she be getting distant about that?"

"Imagine if someone who was important to you lied to you for three days. Wouldn't you be questioning everything they've said to you? Questioning if they've lied to you about everything you've come to know?" At this Beca looks away slowly. She thinks about what I said silently.

"It... It's because of me..." She whispers, curling into a ball. "What have I done?" I wrap my arms around her and hold her as she cries. I dare not say the thoughts going through my head:

_You might have lost Chloe..._

* * *

**Hey... so... It's been awhile since I've updated this... Lack of motivation, I guess. Hehe. Yeah. But I'll try to write more per chapter, and then be unlazy enough to type it out. I really will try. Hope this doesn't chase you guys away, lol. Till next time, eh?**


	5. Chapter 5 Jesse

**Jesse**

I knock on Beca's door. I'm shocked to see Stacie answer it. I notice how she only opens it wide enough for her to stand in it, blocking me from seeing inside.

"Is Beca here?" I ask, attempting to see around her.

"Why do you want her?" She asks defensively.

"I wanted to know if she wanted to hang out some since we haven't in a while." She opens her mouth, probably to say Beca doesn't want to or something, but a voice from inside the room speaks up.

"Let him in Stace. He might be able to help us figure out what to do." I hear the struggle in Beca's voice and I quickly rush in when Stacie opens the door enough. I'm shock to see Beca curled up on her bed, her mascara and eye shadow running slightly down her cheeks.

"Oh my god Becs! What happened?" I say. She looks away sadly.

"I messed up, Jesse. Big time." She answers. I sit down next to her on her bed. Stacie sits a little farther away.

"What happened?" I ask again. She sits against the wall and I follow suit.

"Chloe confessed she had a crush on me..." She starts.

"I knew it!" I exclaim. "She was way too touchy." Beca and Stacie glare at me. "Sorry." I apologize sheepishly.

"I was uncomfortable hanging out with her after she confessed. She asked me if I wanted a sleepover, and I didn't want to be rude and just say no, so I lied. And um..." Beca pauses. "It grew. And I ended up lying for a few days. And now she's distant. Always has stuff going on when I ask her if she wants to hangout." We sit in silence for a bit, then Beca speaks up. "What should I do? I miss her." I sigh.

"Keep asking her for a sleepover. She can't always be busy. And if that is what made her distant, then she probably won't lie to you and make something up. She knows how it feels." I suggest. I see Beca's eyes grow sad at the mention of what she did. "And if we have to, we can ask Aubrey to get her to accept. Then, while you guys are hanging out, apologize to her. I think you have enough regret built up for it to be sincere." I stay quiet while the two women think the simple plan over.

"Thank you Jesse. I owe you if this works." Beca says as she hugs me. "I'm sorry things didn't work between us. But we're better as friends." She whispers into my shoulder.

"Way better." I agree. She chuckles a bit and pulls away, wiping her eyes. She sniffles some.

"Let's call her. Stacie suggests. Beca nods and gets her phone. She scrolls through her contacts and hesitates a little. I grab her phone from her and hit call. Putting the call on speaker I set it in the middle of the bed. We all stare at it as it rings. Our excitement starts to dwindle as it keeps ringing. Beca starts reaching to end the call when the ringing stops and we heard a bit of static.

"Hello?" Chloe says. I see Beca hesitate again then she gains a determined glint in her eye.

"Hey, Chlo." She says. "I was wondering if you'd like to have a sleepover sometime? Kimmy Jin moved out of the dorm so we can have it here... If you want to." Chloe doesn't reply, but soon we hear shuffling.

"Aubrey! Give it back!" We hear her yell.

"She'll be there Friday." Aubrey states. There's some more shuffling.

"I guess I'll be there Friday." Chloe sighs. I see Beca smile widely.

"Great! See you then!"

* * *

**Okay! So I wrote that in two days. Woop. I'm trying to get each chapter to be at least a hundred words more than the last as I'm getting more of a feel as to where the story is leading. Thank you to those who followed and favorite! ^.^ I'm looking forward to comments this chapter, please? Motivation and stuff. Makes me happy. ****And I don't have a friend helping with this story to nag me about updating so you guys will have to do it for them ;p I actually having a friend complaining that I'm uploading this one instead of the one he's in... For like... One scene. Pfft. And it's a meh story. It's mehly written. I'll stop typing now. I get the notebook for Don't Go Away Wednesdays, so I might not update this for a week. Just warning you. :) Byeeee!**


	6. Chapter 6 Chloe

**Choe**

I can't believe you're making me do this." I mutter to Aubrey on our way to Beca's dorm.

"Whatever's happened to you two needs to get cleared up." My best friend replies. "The cold atmosphere that surrounds you whenever she's even mentioned is not good."

"Why'd you even come with me? You're not staying."

"I want to maake sure you actually go there. Instead of ditching. I heard you muttering about it in the shower this morning." We continue in silence. When Beca's dorm building gets into view I can't hold it back anymore.

"I wouldn't ever do that, Aubrey. I know what it feels like to be lied to, and I don't want anybody to feel that way because of me." I feel Aubrey touch my side as we walk. "Besides. You know how much it's been killing me being away from her and stuff. I wouldn't be able to ditch if I tried." Aubrey laughs.

"Guess you couldn't, could you." She says quietly. We stop in front of the doors. "Hey" I look at my blonde friend. She brushes my hair out of my face and puts it behind my ear. She looks into my eyes softly. "Be good. Give her what she deserves but nothing more. She'll only chase you for a certain amount of time." I look down quietly. "Okay?" I nod in response and hug the blonde woman.

"Thanks Aubrey." I whisper, then break from the hug and walk through the doors. Making my way to Beca's floor I walk down the hallway. I notice Stacie walking in my direction. I look down, worried that she'll be mad for how much I hurt Beca.

_She hurt you more,_ a voice says.

"Hey Chloe." The tall brunette says, stopping me. "I really can't thank you enough for coming. Beca's been worried sick." I look at her in surprise.

"You aren't mad?" I ask tentively. Stacie laughs.

"Oh, no. I would've done much worse if she had done that to me." She grabs my arm. "You did enough for her to realize what she did wrong. And that's perfect."

"Thank you"

"No problem. Better let you get there. Beca was barely keeping her cool when I left. Bye."

"Bye." I call as the girl continues down the hallway. Less than ten seconds later and I'm in front of Beca's door. Shifting my overnight bag on my shoulder, I knock on the door. I can hear shifting on a bed then the soft padding of feet on the floor, then everything is quiet. A few seconds of silence later the door opens. I stare down into Beca's wide eyes. She opens her mouth to sat something but ony a strangled sound comes out. She opens the door fully and moves so that I can come in. I set my bag on the bed opposite of Beca's but before I can turn to her she comes up behind me and hugs me. I quickly stiffen. I feel the shorter girl bury her face in my back and I can't help but relax. The feeling of her arms around my stomach making butterflies and warmth rise.

"Thank you" Beca whispers.

"For what?" I question.

"For making me realize how stupid I am. I should've just been honest with you. I didn't think about how it made you feel." Everything goes silent, as if she's waiting for my reply. When I say nothing she continues. "Thank you so much for coming over, Chlo. I was stupid." I turn around and cup Beca's cheek in my hand, making her look up at me.

"Beca, I was stupid, too." I say quietly. Beca places one of her hands over mine and opens her mouth to disagree but I continue before she can. "I should've known you would be uncomfortable around me because of my feelings. I don't know why I thought you wouldn't be." Silence hangs between us then Beca hugs me again, her face buried in my shoulder now. We hold eachother tightly. "But you were still a dick how you went about it." I say in her ear. She laughs and pulls away.

"Okay, what should we do?" Beca asks, sitting on her bed. I sit next to her and hum.

"I dunno."

**Five Hours Later**

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Beca weezes out between laughs next to me.

"Play it again, play it again!" I yell, unable tto control my laughter either. Beca tries to move the mouse on her laptop to the replay button on the video but her laughing makes her hand unsteady. I reach over to help her, probably making things worse. We calm down and the room is silent as the video starts again.

"We understand you" Princess Luna sings. Twilight, the alicorn that the blue princess is singing to stares at her confused. "want more" The sceen goes back to Luna. She has a blank face with only two small black dots as her eyes. "A chance to shine, a chance to soar!" Her voice gets high pitched by the end of "soar" and the alicorn flies backwards legs spread like a star and disappears with a sparkle into the night sky. Me and Beca burst out laughing again. I see another video in the related section.

"That one, that one." I gasp, laughing. Beca clicks on the video.

**One Hour Later**

I hear Beca sniffle beside me. Through my own tear filled eyes I look over and see Beca wiping the tears off her face. We sit in silence for awhile. The short brunette leans against my shoulder.

"I knew wearing waterproof eyeliner would come in handy." She says, her voice catching in hr throat from her crying. A laugh splutters out of my mouth quietly.

"I think that's enough youtube for tonight." I whisper. I shift around and the food and candy wrappers on the bed crinkle noisily. Me and Beca both yawn. I get changed into my pajamas and settle into the bed on the other side of the room. Music begins to play. Content with tonight I close my eyes and try to sleep. The only sound in the room the music playing as we both lay in our beds.

"Hey Chlo." Beca says quietly.

"Hey Becs" I reply teasingly. She chuckles lightly.

"Will you cuddle me?"

"What?"

"I like your cuddles." I throw the covers off me and clear the room in three bounds. The younger girl laughs and lifts her blanket. I crawl under quickly and hold her. She snuggles into me. We both relax. "Goodnight, Chloe." Beca sighs. I kiss the top of the brunette's head.

"Goodnight Beca."

* * *

**Hey guys. Omg. I can't believe I let this go so long... I'm so sorry. I appreciate everybody who stayed with this fanfic... So much has happened. I just couldn' think of anything for this.**

**I love you guys, really. Constructive criticism welcome. ^.^**

**Btw the video mentioned in this chapter is called "Luna what are you doing?!" or something like that. Luna what are you doing is the title. Not sure about the question mark and exclamation point.**


End file.
